Preview of what's to come
by Laughalota
Summary: Just a quick preview of stories I plan to write in the future.
1. Preview 1-3

**Hey guys, Laughalota here. As promised, here is a preview of some other stories I plan to write. Leave a review telling me what you think. I'll also be accepting any fan requests, through it may take some time for me to get started on them. Also, if any of you could write up some covers for the stories, that would be greatly appreciated. Anyway, enjoy the previews, PEACE!**

(PREIVIEW #1, Team RWBY in "Don't Deal with the Devil.")

"Oh, how about this one?" Ruby squeaked, pointing to an old, scratched up book.

"Oh, this one?" Yang asked her younger sister, as she pulled out a yellow covered book. The cover also had two cartoonish figures on it, one wearing red pants and boots, the other, wearing blue pants and boots. But one thing about the brothers was similar, they both had mugs for heads. Blake and Weiss both confusingly stared at the cover, along with the title on it.

"Cuphead, Don't Deal with the Devil." the Faunus read.

"What kind of story is this?!" Weiss shakenly asked.

"This was one of Ruby's favorite childhood stories," Yang explained, "I can't tell you how many times I had to read it to her before bed."

"And look, it has its own theme song!" Ruby exclaimed, as she pressed a small button on the book. Then, a recorded message of what appeared to be a barbershop quartet singing began to play.

" _Well Cuphead and his pal Mugman, they like to roll the dice. By chance they came upon devil's game, and gosh they paid the price. PAID THE PRICE! And now their fighting for their lives, on a mission fought with dread. And if the proceed but don't succeed. Well, the Devil will have their heads!"_

(PREVIEW #2, Kaiju invasion) 

The streets of Mistrial began to rumble, as huge purple spines seemed to surface from the ocean.

"Wh-what's happening?" Jaune panicked. Everyone else also began to worry, as the spines seemed to rise upward. It was revealed that the spines were connected to the back of a large, anamorphic dinosaur like creature, that was massively gigantic. It stomped onto the shore, with people screaming in fear, and running away. Teams RWBY and JNPR stood in shock and awe, as the creature unleashed a might roar.

" **SKREEEEEEEEEOOOOOOONNNNNNNKKKK!"**

(PREVIEW #3, Guyvers of Remnant)

"Leave her alone!" Ruby screamed at the now mutated thugs.

"What'cha going to do about it?" One of them taunted, grabbing Weiss's hair harder. Ruby thought deeply about what to do, and then, she realized what they were after.

"You said you wanted to find a Guyver, right?" she asked. The thugs let go of Weiss, throwing her to the ground. "Well, your looking right at one," she continued, "I, AM THE GUYVER!"

At that moment, multiple tendrils holding pieces of armor emerged from her back, and began attaching the multiple pieces on her, until Ruby was covered head to toe with the alien suit. The Zoanoid attackers looked in complete shock.

"Impossible." One of them said, as Ruby clenched her fists, ready for battle.


	2. Preview 4

**Here's the preview I promised, and if you can guess what game I crossed-over with the RWBY-verse this time, you are forever awesome!**

"Yang, I think I found something." Weiss called.

"Oh, really now, what is it?" Yang asked, with still some bitterness in her voice.

"Some type of note." The heiress replied. She then showed the crumpled-up piece of paper to her partner, and this is what it read.

" _Dear Henry… It seems like a lifetime since we worked on cartoons together. 30 years really slips away, doesn't it? If you're back in town, come visit the old workshop. There's something I need to show you. Your best pal, Joey Drew."_

The two huntresses starred at the note, and then back at the run-down studio in front of them. They both were thinking the exact same thing, why was this here?

"Who's Joey Drew?" Weiss asked out loud, knowing that Yang had watched the cartoons as a kid.

"Uh, I think's he's the guy who made the cartoons, or something like that…" Yang replied.

"So he's the owner of this studio?"

"Yeah, basically." Yang then went to open the entrance to the studio.

"What are you doing?!" Weiss scowled.

"Look, we aren't gonna find answer by just staring at this place." Yang stated, "We're gonna have to check out what's on the inside." Weiss wanted to say something to get her teammate to stop, but, she knew that she was right. They were sent here to find out what happened, and like it or not, they're were going to have to enter the studio.

So, she took a gulp, and stepped inside as Yang held the door for her. But little did they know, that this would not be a simple, "get in and get out" mission…


	3. update

**Hey guys, Laughalota here with an update. I'm not gonna upload the first chapter of the Bendy Story until next Weekend. I'm going on a mini-vacation with my friends for my b-day. But don't worry, once I get back, I'll work as hard as I can to pump out chapters. Until then, seeya, PEACE!**


	4. update and preview

Hey guys, it's ya boy Laugholata here. And I know what you're thinking, where the hell have I been?

First of all, I am EXTREMELY freaking sorry for being AFK recently, being a Junior in Hight School is harder than it looks. I've just been bombarded by schoolwork and life, so, yeah, sorry. So, I still intend to work on both of my current stories, and maybe show you guys a glimpse of another project.

Also, yes, I am aware of RWBY volume 6, but I can't watch it yet cause I need first membership, f me.

Anyway, I'm gonna leave you with the preview of a story that will be a little bit different. Til next time PEACE!

…

" **Well, look who's back from the dead. The red-hooded savior.** " The Jackal Faunus said, adjusting its mask. " **But what's that I smell? You reek of fear, glad to see I left an impression.** " Ruby stood up, holding Crescent Rose tightly.

"I'm not scared of you!" she bravely stated, "And you certainly didn't leave any impression! I don't know anything about you, not even your name!"

" **You may call me, "Infinite", in the brief moments that remain to you.** "…


	5. Quicke Update

**Hey guys, it's Laugholata. I am super, duper, ultra, freaking sorry for not being one for like, a couple months. I took a hiatus to spend time with family, and also catch up on school work.  
**

**So, here's how things are gonna play out from here on out. I'm going to finish the Cuphead story, and then work on the Bendy one some more. I'll try and write whenever I'm free.**


End file.
